


Halloween Fun

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Ron Weasley and his wife Lavender show their two children what fun could be had thanks to a Pumpkin, a carving knife and a candle





	

**The Keepers Den, Chudley, Dundee, Scotland**

**30th October 2016**

Ron Weasley was having fun following a busy day of Quidditch Practice at the Chudley Cannons training ground just outside of Dundee. Being the team manager of the Chudley Cannons was his dream and, thanks to his brother and his best friends investing in the Cannons, he was promoted to the team manager role, replacing the previous incompetent.

As he sat in the dining room with his wife, Lavender (Brown), he saw his three children run into the room.

"Gideon Arthur Weasley, stop running around the house!" Lavender shouted, placing a pumpkin onto the table.

"Mommy, what's that?" Hermione Ginny Weasley, the only girl of the trio, asked, not realising that she had seen one years ago as a baby.

"It's a pumpkin sweetie." Ron said, hugging his daughter. "We are going to carve it ready for tomorrow for Halloween."

"I can't wait Daddy." Fabian Septimus, the twin brother of Hermione, said, smiling. "Next year I get to go to Hogwarts though!"

"That you do Fabian." Lavender said, smiling. Grabbing the book that Hermione Potter, the wife of her second cousin Harry Potter, had lent her a few days ago, she read the instructions.

' _1) Choose a large pumpkin and use a sharp serrated knife to cut off the crown._

_2) With a marker pen, draw a simple outline of a face on the pumpkin. Use a small serrated knife to cut out the eyes, nose and mouth._

_3) Using a spoon, take the insides out of the pumpkin._

_4) Pop a tea light inside the pumpkin, light it and replace the crown._ '

Helping the children with the knife, the quintet carved two pumpkins, ready for some Halloween fun.


End file.
